heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks (also known as Thunder) is the main antagonist of Pixar's 7th full-length animated feature film Cars, and a minor character in Pixar's 18th full-length animated feature film Cars 3. He is a green race car who appears as the rival and arch-nemesis of Lightning McQueen. He is also the main antagonist of some of the video games. Appearance Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is based on and designed after a 1986 Buick Regal. Chick is painted green, with an 86 painted on his doors, and has yellow rims. He also has a grille in front, which serves as a mustache. According to the 2009 Cars Die-Cast Collectors Guide, Chick has a total of 334 stickers covering his body. On his hood, sides, rear and left headlight, he had a logo of his sponsor - HtB. In McQueen's nightmare, he gets a Dinoco sponsorship, is repainted blue, has his HtB logos replaced with Dinoco ones, and has less stickers. After his retirement, he becomes an RSN presenter, and his HtB logos are replaced with RSN stickers; "Chick Hicks 86" is now written on his hood instead of HtB, some contingency stickers are removed, and a "PRESS" sticker appears near the "Piston Cup" one. Personality Chick is extremely rude, arrogant and centered on himself and winning like Lightning McQueen was at the start of the film; however, theses traits are more exaggerate in Chick, and often make him more ridiculous or obnoxious. Chick always brags about winning, and he's also sarcastic and intimidating. Having lived all his career in the shadow of the King has made him bitter and devoid of any sense of fair-play which resort in cheating his way into knocking other racers out of the race. Chick largely serves as a parallel to McQueen. They are both racers who dream of getting at Dinoco, which represents the peak of success. McQueen, however, learned to accept that helping others is more important than fame and fortune. Chick, on the other hand, failed to learn the error of his ways and has let his arrogance be his downfall. Chick serves as an example of what McQueen would have become if the latter had allowed his anger and arrogance to consume him. Powers and Abilities Chick is an incredibly fast race car that often does quite well in Piston Cup races, though he was inferior to The King's skills prior to his retirement in 2005. Upon The King's retirement, Chick and McQueen became the two top racers, and arch-rivals, all the way from 2006 to 2009, though other racers such as Aikens, Lee Jr., Suregrip, Hollister, Joltsen, Guenther, and Riley also proved to be tough opponents for the two. Between the events of Cars and Cars 3, Chick retired and his sponsor didn't returned in Cars 3. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Lightning McQueen Mater Flik Red Buster Moon Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Cars Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Racers Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters